As the touch screen technology is gradually mature, a thin film transistor (TFT) with a touch function is increasingly favored by consumers. However, for the existing TFTs with touch functions, the production process is complex, production costs are relatively high and a display thereof is a 2-dimensional (2D) display. As the 3-dimensional (3D) display is popular all over the world, people are looking forward to a touch screen with 3D display effect.
Therefore, how to combine a 3D display with a touch technology has become an urgent technical problem needed to be solved.